


Gas Leak

by Emma_Lightwood_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Lightwood_Bane/pseuds/Emma_Lightwood_Bane
Summary: Matt had a gas leak in his apartment and needs a place to stay, so why not hit up his on screen boyfriend.





	Gas Leak

It was a peaceful day in Toronto, Harry’s scenes were done for the day and he was sitting on his balcony, listening to Michael Jackson and reading a book about zombies. All of a sudden his phone started ringing, he looked at the caller and saw it was Matt. “Hey Matt, what’s up?” He asked while turning the page.   
“Can I stay at yours for a couple of days?” Matt asked with a shaky voice.   
Now everyone knows that Harry only has one room in his apartment and wasn’t sure why he was asking him when Kat had two rooms and so did Dom.   
“Why? Is something wrong?” He asked, starting to get worried.   
“Yeah, there was a gas leak and well, obviously I can’t stay here and I know I could ask Kat or Dom but Dom has a friend staying over and Kat is living with Will right now and you seemed like the best option.”   
Harry thought for a second before getting out of his seat and placing the book on the table. “Well how about you come over now and get settled, I’m sure we can work something out.”

An hour later and Matt was outside the door with his necessities. “Thank you so much, Harry, you are a lifesaver.”  
Harry let him in and took some of his items, “Don’t thank me yet, we might end up hating each other at the end of this.” Matt laughed and looked in the older boy’s eyes, “I don’t think so.” He walked away and put his things in the corner and got out things like his script, laptop, phone and his porcelain Cow. Harry watched him as he took the cow out of his bag, “You brought your cow?” He asked dumbfounded. “Yeah, I didn’t want him to get gassed, he’s too young,” Matt said, looking for a place to put him down. Harry rolled his eyes and put the cow on the coffee table, “How about there?” Matt smiled, “Perfect.” 

They had the rest of the day to hang out, it was only 3 pm so they had plenty time left in the day. Harry was back reading his book and Matt was reading over his script. “Do you wanna go over our scene for tomorrow?” Matt asked sitting next to the other. Harry looked up and smiled, “Sure.” 

They were doing their scene when it came to a frisky part and even though it made them a little nervous, they wouldn’t dare let it show. Matt comes right up to Harry and puts a hand around his waist with the script in the other hand. “And by the looks of it, here is when we kiss, and then you guide us to the couch and we make out for a little bit and then it cuts,” Matt said, examining the paper. Harry nodded and placed his script next to the cow on the table and looked up at the taller man. Matt followed the smaller boys actions and they both looked into each other’s eyes, they spent about 30 seconds looking, each not knowing if it was necessary to kiss like this and do this to their significant others, full knowing that they had their blessings. “You know.” Harry didn’t get to finish because Matt leaned down and kissed him full on the lips, it took a couple second until Harry started kissing back. They kissed slowly for a minute before Matt placed both hands on the older man’s hips making the kiss go quicker. Harry pulled them to the couch and fell down, their lips still attached, Matt was leaning over him. They kissed like that for a couple minutes until they pulled away for a break. “Did I go too far?” Matt asked sitting up and Harry followed, “I didn’t think so.” Matt smiled at him and stop up grabbing his phone, “Hey, it’s 5 pm already, do you wanna make some food?” Harry smiled wide and jumped out of his seat, running to the fridge. “I got this fish this morning and I thought maybe we could have that?” 

They cooked a huge feast for the both and them and ate staring at each other, moaning at the tastes in their mouth. “I could marry a fish,” Harry said casually, taking another bite. Matt agreed, “I’ll be there marrying you off.”   
“You’re so weird,” Harry said looking down and giggling.   
“Not as weird as you ‘Mr. I wanna marry a fish Junior’”  
They both started laughing and finished their dinner before cleaning up together.   
“Do you want to watch a movie?” Harry asks, setting up Netflix. Matt nodded and sat next to him. 

It was in the middle of the movie when Matt shifted and accidentally touched Harry’s hand and quickly pulled it away, apologising, but Harry couldn’t help but miss it. The next 10 minutes Harry did everything to feel his hand again until Harry dropped his phone and they both went for it at the same time. Matt got the phone and Harry lost balance and grabbed Matt on the thigh. “You good?” He asked. “Yeah,” Harry replied, still having his hand on his thigh, “I’m sorry.” Matt shook his head and got closer, “it’s okay.” Matt leaned forward and placed his lips on Harry’s and was instantly kissing back. Harry moved the hand on his thigh to up his shirt and moved forward to fall on top of Matt. They met in the middle and kissed again, and after a while separated. “Can I try something?” Harry asked a little nervous. “Yeah, of course.” Harry smiled and moved his hand down to the younger man’s trousers and undid the button. Hearing Matt’s breath hitch turned him on even more, urging him to move down the taller man’s body, Matt got the idea, “Are you sure you want to do this?” Full knowing what was about to happen. Harry nodded and unzipped his pants before pulling them down along with his boxers. In front of him, he saw a hard long and thick dick. Harry gave a silent gulp and placed his hand around the length and wanked it. Matt leaned back in a smile and moaned and that made Harry want to keep on going. “More,” Matt said subconsciously. Harry smirked and leaned forward and took the length in his mouth making Matt buck his hips and cause a gag. “Oh my God, are you okay Harry?” He asked in worry. Harry nodded and started again, moving his tongue all around the length and taking it as far down as he could. Matt grabbed Harry’s hair and slowly guided him to the places he wanted, causing both of them to moan. All of a sudden, Harry started going hard and move his head up and down in a wild pace causing Matt to lose control, “Harry! Fuck! I’m going to Cum.” Harry kept on going and all of a sudden a warm burst of cum went into his mouth, he did his best to swallow it but some ran down his chin, he looked up and looked at his now lover. “Fuck you look sexy,” Matt said, grabbing a tissue and wiping the man’s face. “Do you want me to return the favour?” He asked, tucking himself back in. “Later, this is the best part of the movie.”

They both watched the movie cuddled together, exchanging kisses every now and then, and later Matt would give Harry the blow of a life time.


End file.
